Tiga Sisi
by Seiba Artoria
Summary: Tiga pemikiran menyangkut rasa dan hati dari tiga pandangan berbeda yang saling bertautan. /Oneshot. Day 7 of 7 days Affair Week.


**.**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny milik Sunrise, Bandai, dan segenap kru yang terlibat**

**No financial profit taken from this**

**Warning**: Drama, mungkin OOC, chara's POV, typo?

**Setting**: Alternative Universe

A Gundam Seed Fanfiction

**-Tiga Sisi-**

By Seiba Artoria

.

.

Please enjoy!

.

.

Pagi lagi. Kerja lagi. Rutinitas biasa yang umum dikerjakan orang-orang. Khususnya pegawai kantor sepertiku. Dengan jam kerja yang sudah ditentukan, kami tidak punya pilihan selain mendekam di dalam ruangan dingin itu delapan jam sehari. Nyaman-nyaman saja sebenarnya, tapi juga bisa menjadi super membosankan. Karena itu, di sela tumpukan pekerjaan yang selalu saja dihimpit _deadline_, kami berusaha mencari hiburan. Untuk menghilangkan penat dan menjaga kewarasan jiwa pastinya.

Cara kami menghibur diri berbeda-beda. Ada yang melampiaskannya lewat alkohol, ada yang menjadi pelawak lokal di kantor, ada yang nge_game, social networking, _atau bahkan….

"Tolong sanggah pintunya!"

Refleks kutahan pintu lift yang kunaiki ini dan kutekan tombol "buka" sesering mungkin.

"Terima kasih … eh? Haha, kau rupanya."

Aku mendengus mendengar tawanya lalu segera tertawa kecil mengikutinya. Kami memang saling kenal, _sangat_ kenal mungkin. Orang ini adalah pelampiasan kebosananku di kantor dan bisa dipastikan aku juga memainkan peran yang sama untuknya.

Dia mengernyit ke arahku setelah beberapa detik kutatap intens, "Apa?"

"Kau tidak akan memberi salam untukku?"

Dia tertawa lagi, "Baiklah, selamat pagi, Nona Clyne," ujarnya sembari mencubit pelan pipiku.

Kubalas cubitannya dengan pukulan pelan pada lengan kirinya, "Zala, maksudmu."

Wajahnya mendekat ke arahku hingga pandangan kami sejajar, "Belum," ujarnya sebelum tegak kembali.

"Dalam dua minggu, jika kau lupa."

"Banyak yang bisa terjadi dalam dua minggu, Lacus."

Sedikit terkejut, kugelengkan pelan kepalaku. Meski begitu, ada senang yang kurasa setelah mendengarnya. Pernyataan singkat itu sanggup membangkitkan sedikit harapanku yang meredup dan tinggal menunggu padam. "Contohnya?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Jangan membuatku mengatakannya."

Dia meraih tanganku sebelum berkata, "Nikmati saja hari kita seperti biasa," sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

Kubalas genggamannya dan ikut tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian lift berbunyi dan kami turun bersama. Kami bekerja dalam divisi yang sama jadi normal saja jika ruangan kami sama, bukan?

.

.

.

Kuregangkan tubuhku sebelum kembali menatap monitor. Ruangan mulai sunyi. Tiga jam pertama setelah mendapat pekerjaan, ruangan akan sunyi karena kami jelas berkonsentrasi. Satu jam berikutnya akan mulai terdengar keluhan dan bisik- bisik hingga lama-kelamaan menjadi rebut saat jam makan siang tiba.

Tapi pagi ini sudah berisik sejak aku dan Lacus melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan ini. Semua orang spontan bertepuk tangan dan memberi selamat kepada Lacus. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan masih memegang kertas itu. Surat undangan pernikahan Lacus Clyne dengan Athrun Zala, wakil direktur kami, yang terjadwal dua minggu dari sekarang. Wow, hebat, bukan?

Aku segera melepas jalinan tangan kami seiring ramainya orang-orang yang mulai mendatangi Lacus. Dia sedikit terkejut namun segera memahami situasi dan menjawab segala pertanyaan beruntun dari rekan-rekan kami. Keadaan itu tidak berjalan lama setelah bos kami memasuki ruangan dan mulai mendistribusikan pekerjaan seperti biasa.

Dan sekarang aku merasakan tatapan intens dari arah kiriku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tolle, teman seprofesiku yang –mungkin- paling memahami situasiku saat ini. Benar saja, dia menghampiri mejaku dan memulai interogasinya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Tuan Yamato?"

Aku tertawa kecil tapi tetap fokus pada monitor di hadapanku, "Apanya?"

Tolle menekan-nekan surat undangan yang tergeletak di pinggir mejaku yang masih rapi terbungkus, "Ini, Kira. Apa lagi yang lebih heboh dari ini? Apa sudah kau pikirkan salam perpisahanmu?"

Jemariku berhenti mnegetik dan kuputar tubuhku menghadapnya, "Biar kuberi tahu padamu, Tolle, itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Ha? Apanya yang tidak akan terjadi?"

"Salam perpisahanku dan pernikahannya. Keduanya."

Tolle mendengus sebelum mendekatkan kepalanya padaku, "Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, Kira Yamato. Lawanmu adalah bosmu dan tidak mungkin kau akan menang," bisiknya.

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya sebelum menutup aplikasi di monitorku. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang dan aku akan mengajaknya. Ya, tetap mengajaknya, memangnya siapa lagi?

.

.

.

"Langsung pulang atau kau mau sedikit meluangkan waktumu untuk menemaniku makan malam?"

Dia tertawa kecil, "Kau bicara apa, sih? Tentu saja aku mau. Ayo makan malam sebelum pulang," jawabnya sembari memasang _safety belt_.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan meremas pelan jemarinya, "Aku hanya memastikan kau makan dengan senang hati," ujarku sebelum mengecup punggung tangannya.

Lacus Clyne, tunanganku yang akan segera menjadi istriku. Aku bertemu dengannya sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu karena kunjungan pekerjaan ke kantor cabang di pinggiran kota. Semakin lama mengenalnya semakin aku yakin dialah wanita yang akan mendapingiku selama hidupku. Segala getaran yang kurasakan, keramahannya, kebaikannya, dan senyum malaikatnya mampu memantapkan pilihanku.

Kupindahkan dia untuk bekerja dalam divisi yang sama di kantor pusat setahun kemudian. Tujuannya untuk mendekatkannya padaku. Tapi siapa sangka keputusanku malah menjatuhkanku. Aku bukannya tidak tahu sama sekali tentang _dia_. Sejak dipindahtugaskan, Lacus menjadi lebih ceria setiap menuju dan berada di kantor. Perlahan, seiring kesibukanku yang meningkat bersamaan dengan promosiku menjadi wakil direktur, kami jadi jarang bertemu. Sejak itu pula, Lacus mulai beralasan macam-macam jika aku tiba-tiba mengajaknya kencan setelah pulang kerja.

Tidak ingin kehilangannya, aku melamarnya tiga bulan yang lalu yang akhirnya membuat pernikahan kami terjadwal dua minggu lagi.

Tapi tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dering ponsel Lacus menyadarkanku. Dari raut wajahnya saat menerima telepon bisa kurasakan berita buruklah yang datang. Benar.

"Athrun, aku minta maaf, tapi mala mini aku tidak bisa makan denganmu."

Wajahnya sangat khawatir. Entah apa yang mendorongku, tapi inilah yang kukatakan padanya, "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Lacus terkejut. Aku tetap fokus pada jalan di depan.

"Athrun…."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, Lacus? Aku bertanya padamu." Intonasiku meninggi, sungguh, ini di luar kontrolku.

"Mabuk. Di bar yang tidak jauh dari sini."

"Kenapa kau yang ditelepon?"

Terdengar helaan nafas Lacus dan suaranya yang bergetar, "Pemilik bar menemukan namaku di ponselnya, urutan pertama dalam daftar panggilan."

"Kenapa kau harus pergi? Kenapa tidak telepon temannya untuk menjemputnya?"

Lacus diam. Aku mulai tidak sabar. Namun ketika aku baru saja ingin membentaknya, dia bersuara.

"Maafkan aku, Athrun."

Aku tahu dia sedang menahan tangis. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin dia pergi. Kuhentikan mobilku dan berkata tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, "Jika kau keluar dari mobil ini, kau tahu apa artinya, kan?"

Isakan mulai terdengar. Aku benci mendengarnya tapi aku lebih benci fakta dirikulah yang membuatnya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, matanya yang berair susah payah menatapku. Tidak ada kata lain yang diucapkannya selain "maaf" berkali-kali.

Kupejamkan mataku beberapa saat. Ini sungguh keputusan yang berat namun kupahami sepenuhnya.

"Pergilah."

Dia berhenti mengucapkan maaf, menungguku mengulang yang baru saja kuucapkan. Tidak tahukah dia sesulit apa bagiku mengucapkan itu untuk sekali saja?

"Pergilah, Lacus."

Lacus meminta naaf lagi sambil meremas jemariku, "Terima Kasih," ucapnya sebelum meninggalkanku.

Seiring langkahnya yang semakin menjauh, aku mengerti seberapa pedulinya Lacus terhadap pria itu. Dia _sangat_ peduli.

Dan aku merasa lega.

.

.

.

**The end.**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Ya ampun, mepet banget! Eh, tapi ini masih harinya, kan ya?

Untuk Cloli-_san_, terima kasih sudah membuat event ini dan maaf banget kalau cerita ini gak sesuai harapan atau gimana, maaf banget juga karena terlambat

Meskipun saya suka affair antara Kira-Lacus-Athrun, tapi begitu nulis sendiri rasanya … gak tega :"(

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri baca ini! Semoga cukup menghibur, ya.

Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu

Review? (masih ngode)

See you!

-Seiba


End file.
